thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Braden Everett (RR)
Braden Everett ' is a '''minor character '''in [[Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone|'Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone]]' Season 1. ' Braden is the second son of Leon and Loretta Everett and the brother and former best friend of Lee Everett. Growing up, Brady studied to one day become a professor but after Lee had done something that could have gotten him arrested and ruined his sports scholarship which Brady took the blame for which as a result ruined his future chances sparing Lee''s. History Pre-Apocalypse (Macon, Georgia) Along with his older brother, Lee, Braden was the second born son to Leon and Loretta Everett two years after Lee was born. During his early and later teen years, He along with Lee both worked in their parents pharmacy which was located in the center of their town. Braden often spent his break time and other free time to study as he one day had hoped to become a professor all while he tried to push for his brother to follow in his same pursuits for his greater good but Lee was more worried about his athletics and his girlfriend and eventually later wife, Samantha. Despite their different academic pursuits, Braden and Lee had a strong sibling bond and often Lee would allow his little brother to hang with and his friends and he became friends with them. One night, during Lee's senior year and Braden's sophomore year, Lee and his friends vandalized the school and fled the scene when they were nearly caught by a police report from a neighbor who had saw the boys entering the school grounds. Lee had indirectly left behind the jacket that both he and Brady had shared and as a result, Police came to the Everett's house the next day and when Lee was questioned at first, Braden realized what would happen to his brother if he would be found guilty and always thought how his parents were more proud of Lee for being a athlete and decided to take the fall for his brother which shocked Lee who appeared upset after Braden was then taken to Juive for several months as the school year finished. Lee later graduated and planned on attending the University of Georgia with Sam and leave Macon behind. Braden and Lee never saw each other again after due to Lee feeling deep regret and remorse and found himself unable to see Braden after what he did to him. Braden was sent away and Braden now living with a mark on his record was never accepted into his college and later continued working at his parents pharmacy eventually becoming the owner when his parents become retired. He continued working the pharmacy to present day with help from his parents who would still help run the store. Post Apocalypse [[A New Day (RR)|'A New Day' ]] TBA Death (A New Day) Killed By: * Walkers (Alive) * [[Lee Everett (RR)|'Lee Everett' ]](Zombified, Out of Mercy) In a flashback, Braden is bitten by several walkers while attempting to hide his parents in the break room while walkers overflow the pharmacy and later sucumbs to the infection. He is later found in the streets outside the pharmacy crushed under a lamppost where he is put out of his misery by his older brother, Lee, who kills him in order to get keys to enter into the pharmacy. After cutting into his neck several times by mistake, Lee finally axes him into his brain and has a heartfelt apology with his brother before returning into the store to avoid the oncoming walkers. Killed Vicitms The following shows the list of victims Braden Everett has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Braden appears in the following episodes: Season 1 * [[A New Day (RR)|'A New Day' ]] Trivia * TBA